1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Scanning Laser Ophthalmoscope (SLO) that is an ophthalmic device using the principle of a confocal laser microscope scans, for example, the eye fundus of an eye under examination with a laser that is a measurement light and performs a raster scan or the like in order to rapidly obtain a high resolution planar image according to the intensity of the return light from the eye under examination. Discussions for the practical use of the device are ongoing in these days. Hereinafter, such a device configured to take a planar image is sometimes referred to as an SLO device.
Further, a technique for measuring an aberration of an eye under examination with a wave-front sensor in real time and correcting the aberration generating at the eye under examination with a wave-front correction device is known. An Adaptive Optics SLO device (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as an AOSLO device) that includes an adaptive optical system for correcting such an aberration with a wave-front correction device has been developed and thus a high lateral resolution planar image can be obtained (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-259543). Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-259543 discloses that a planar image of a fundus image with a wide angle of view can be obtained. An image is usually taken while the aberration is corrected with a wave-front correction device after the imaged region has been checked using the planar image of the fundus image with a wide angle of view. Thus, after one eye has been imaged, the photography may be performed at a state in which an aberration has been corrected with the wave-front correction device.
However, an examiner needs to return the state to a state, for example, in which a fundus image with a wide angle of view can be imaged when imaging the other eye. Thus, the examiner possibly performs another photography without imaging a fundus image with a wide angle of view. Further, it is necessary to efficiently compare the image results of both of the eyes.